


Art for ‘Until I wrap myself inside your arms (I cannot rest)‘

by Aceriee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A little bit of blood, Alpha Derek Hale, Animal Death, Digital Art, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, Sterek Reverse Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceriee/pseuds/Aceriee
Summary: Art for Sterek Reverse Quickie 2020
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55
Collections: Sterek Reverse Quickie 2020





	Art for ‘Until I wrap myself inside your arms (I cannot rest)‘

This is my first time participating in a sterek challenge. I mainly read Supernatural fics, but from time to time I read a bit of Teen Wolf. However I’ve never made any fan art for this fandom. I decided to dip my toe in it by participating in the [Sterek Reverse Quickie](https://sterekreversechallenges.tumblr.com/).  


My piece was claimed by the awesome [EvanesDust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust) who wrote the lovely story ‘[Until I wrap myself inside your arms (I cannot rest)](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SterekReverseQuickie2020/works/27457465)‘ based on it and I couldn’t be happier with the outcome.

As always, art done in Procreate 

[Tumblr art post](https://missaceriee.tumblr.com/tagged/Sterekrq20evanesdust)

Original prompt

SPN fan art | [missaceriee](https://missaceriee.tumblr.com/)

My art blog | [aceriee-art ](https://aceriee-art.tumblr.com/)  
  
Instagram | [aceriee.art](https://www.instagram.com/aceriee.art/)


End file.
